Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Powerpuff Girls Z: The Battle for Earth
by UltimateGamer42
Summary: Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack has returned once again, this time, they are aided by Deathgalians, Ganmas and all PPGZ villains. They are planning to build a device that can destroy the Earth. In order to counter this threat, the Kamen Riders and Super Sentais are to be gathered once again, this time, they're teaming up with the Powerpuff Girls Z to save the Earth from destruction.
1. Prologue - Kamen Rider & Super Sentai

**Prologue: Kamen Rider & Super Sentai**

This world has been protected by two groups: The Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. Led by Kamen Rider Ichigou and Akaranger, the two groups have managed to defeat Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack, who formed an alliance to destroy both groups. Little did they know, some of them actually survived the encounter and now trying to recruit more villains.

In the Ganma world, Adel can be seen talking to another person, which turns out to be a Deathgalian.

"Who are you? And how do you know about this world?" Adel asked.

"I am Ginis, the leader of the Deathgalian. I am here to make you an offer." Ginis said.

"Very well. What is it that you want?" Adel asked.

"We all have a common goal: to destroy the people of Earth. Now, what do you say we worked together?" Ginis said.

"Hmph! I'll accept your offer. Besides, there is someone on Earth that I would like to kill." Adel said.

Ginis and Adel then shakes hands and thus, a new alliance between Ganma and Deathgalian have formed.

In Earth, the Ganma and Deathgalian Kaijins have begun rampaging around the town. Until, a man named Takeru Tenkuuji arrives on the scene.

"Ganma! And what are those?" Takeru said.

He then grabs an Ore Eyecon, then pressed the button and placed it on his Ghost Driver.

 **EYE! BACCHIRI MINNA! BACCHIRI MINNA!**

He then pulled a lever on the Driver and an eye came out.

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO KAKUGO GO-GO-GO-GHOST!**

A Ghost Parka then attached itself to Takeru, forming a hoodie. He then pulled out the Gan-Gan Saber and fights them.

However, he was soon outmatched by both Ganma and Deathgalian Kaijin. He was about to be defeated, but then the Zyuohger arrives.

"Takeru! Are you okay?" Yamato said.

"Yamato? What are you doing here?" Takeru asked.

"We've heard that the Deathgalians are rampaging around the town." Yamato responded.

"Wait, those are Deathgalians? Then, why are they working with Ganmas?" Takeru asked.

Then, Makoto and Alain arrives on the scene.

"It's because of my brother." Alain said.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Adel has made a pact on these Deathgalians and they decided to work together." Makoto said.

"But why?" Takeru asked.

"We don't know. But for now, we got take them out." Alain said.

"Right." Makoto said, as he grab his Eyecon.

"HENSHIN!" Makoto and Alain shouted.

 **KAIGAN! SPECTRE! READY GO KAKUGO DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**

 **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORDER!**

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!" Yamato said, as they took out their Zyuoh Changer.

"Honoo Kakusei!" They shouted, then they spin the cubes to form the perfect angle.

They are then surrounded by a block as they slowly transformed.

"Let's take them out!" Yamato said.

They then rushed into the battle. As the battle goes on, they were able to wipe out both Ganma and Deathgalians until Jabel arrives and easily took them out.

"We won't allow you to destroy our plans! Especially you, Alain!" Jabel said.

"Jabel! What is the meaning of these?" Alain asked.

"I have been ordered by your brother to kill you for the murder of your father." Jabel said.

"I told you! I didn't do it." Alain said.

"No more talking. Let us fight." Jabel said, as he trasformed using the Ultima Eyecon.

While Ghost, Spectre and Necrom are busy fighting Jabel, the Zyuohger can be seen slowly wiping out both the Ganma and Deathgalian grunts. They then focus on Jabel.

"Tell me, Jabel! What is my brother planning?" Alain asked.

"I won't tell you anything, traitor!" Jabel said.

"If you won't talk, I'll force you to!" Alain said.

With the combined power of the Kamen Riders and the Zyuohger, they managed to weaken Jabel.

"Now talk! What is my brother and these Deathgalians planning?" Alain asked again.

"He planned to build a device meant to destroy this planet of yours." Jabel admittedly said.

"What?" Yamato said.

"A device that destroys Earth?" Sera asked.

"Yes. After all, that's what both Ganma and Deathgalians are aiming for." Jabel said.

"But why?" Takeru asked.

"Who knows. I've told you enough. Next time we meet, I will kill all of you."

Jabel then escapes through the Ganma portal he just created.

"Why would they destroy the Earth?" Yamato said.

"I'll go check in the Ganma world to see what they're planning." Alain said.

"Wait, I'll go with you, Alain" Makoto said.

"No, you better stay here. You're in your real body now, I don't want you to risk your life on me again." Alain said.

"Alain..." Makoto said.

Alain then goes back to the Ganma world through the portal. Takeru then turns his attention to Yamato and the Zyuohgers.

"Thanks, Yamato. If you haven't arrived, I would have been outnumbered and outmatched." Takeru said.

"No problem. Besides, you helped us last time. Now, it's our turn to return the favor." Yamato said.

"Well, we gotta go. Thanks again, Yamato. See you later!" Takeru said, as he and Makoto departs.

After that, Yamato, Sera, Leo, Tusk and Amu then departs as well.

 **In the Ganma World...**

Adel and Ginis can be seen having a meeting. Then, a mysterious man arrives on the meeting place.

"Hello, gentlemen." The mysterious man said.

"Are you the leader of 'Dai-Shocker'?" Adel asked.

"Indeed I am. My name is Narutaki. And I'm here to help you with your plans." The mysterious man said.


	2. Prologue - Powerpuff Girls Z

**Prologue - Powerpuff Girls Z**

In a place called New Townsville, there were three girls: Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru. These three girls were given superpowers thanks to the Z-Rays. Now they are known as the Powerpuff Girls Z, and with it, they defeated the likes of Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and even HIM.

In the present time, the three girls can be seen in Utonium's Laboratory, sitting on the bench watching TV.

"Man, I can't believe we defeated HIM." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, but we still have our powers. Who knows he or even Mojo Jojo might return, right Momoko?" Miyako said.

"Wow! Kamen Riders and Super Sentais are the best!" Momoko said, as she reads a news about Kamen Riders and Super Sentais defeating Space Shocker.

"Uh...Momoko?" Miyako said.

"H-Huh? Did you say something, Miyako?" Momoko said, as she turns her attention to Miyako.

"*sigh* I knew she doesn't listen. Anyway, with them gone, we can finally have some free time." Kaoru said.

Professor Utonium then came in and informs the girls.

"Girls, it's time for school. Better pack up!"

"Alright girls. Let's go" Momoko said, as the three equips their bag and left the lab.

In Mojo's laboratory, he can be seen building yet another giant robot.

"Hahaha! Once this robot is complete, no one can defeat Mojo Jojo. Not even the girls." he said.

He then get visited by Fuzzy Lumpkins and the Princess Morbucks.

"Oh, it's you. What are you all doing in Mojo's lab?" He asked.

"We've come to help you defeat the Powerpuff Girls!" Fuzzy said.

"Mojo doesn't need help. I can take them all alone." Mojo said.

"Come on, Mojo. If we work together, we're evenly numbered. We can take them down one by one." Morbucks said.

"You have a point. We all have a common goal: to destroy the girls. Alright, let us work together and take down the Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo said.

"Okay. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Fuzzy said.

Meanwhile in school...

"Alright, class. Open your textbooks to page 34." Ms. Keane said.

"Ah, not this again. I didn't study about this." Momoko said.

"That's because you've been busy reading articles about Riders and Sentais." Kaoru said.

"That's okay, though. We have to wait for Poochie to call for us." Momoko said.

In Prof. Utonium's lab, Ken and his father were busy doing something until a transmission from the Mayor came in.

"Professor!" The mayor said.

"What is it, Mr. Mayor?" Utonium asked the Mayor.

"Mojo Jojo is back and this time, he has Fuzzy Lumpkins and Princess Morbucks with him." The mayor explained.

"What? But I thought the Black Z-Rays were destroyed." Ken said.

"Perhaps Mojo has them again through Morbucks." Utonium said.

"We need the Powerpuff Girls!" The mayor pleads Utonium.

"Understood. Poochie?" Utonium said.

"Powerpuff Girls! We need you!" Poochie shouted.

The three girls' belts starts flashing.

"Alright." Momoko said.

They then started to stand up and informed Ms. Keane.

"Ms. Keane, I think I have a stomach ache!" Momoko said.

"And my head hurts." Miyako said.

"And I have a tooth ache." Kaoru said.

"Oh dear, you three need to hurry and see the nurse." Ms. Keane said.

The three girls then runs away from the room to the roof and starts transforming.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouted.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru shouted.

After they finished transforming, they then flew off.

In the city, Mojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Princess Morbucks can be seen destroying cities by cities.

"Hahaha! Take that, you smelly humans!" Mojo said.

"Come out, Powerpuff Girls!" Fuzzy shouted.

"Come out so that we can take you down!" Morbucks said.

The Powerpuff Girls arrived on the scene.

"Stop right there!" Momoko said.

"Finally! They're here! Alright, everyone, attack them!" Mojo said.

And then the battle begins. Mojo faces Momoko, Fuzzy faces Miyako and Morbucks faces Kaoru. At first, the three girls were able to get the upper hand, but they managed to hit them.

"Ow! How did they get stronger?" Kaoru asked.

"Hahaha! Looks like it's over, girls!" Mojo said, as he was about to stomp them.

But they quickly dodge and they got transmission from Prof. Utonium.

"Girls, don't fight them separately! You must work together and take them out one by one." Utonium said.

"Got it. Ready, girls?" Momoko said.

Because of that, they were able to get the upper hand and took out Morbucks first.

"You'll pay for this, Powerpuff Girls!" she said before being blasted off.

They then turned their attention to Fuzzy Lumpkins and took him out as well.

"Aaaaggghh!" Fuzzy shouted as he blasted off.

"Okay, Mojo. You're all alone now!" Momoko said.

"Hah! As if you three can defeat me." Mojo said.

Despite it's best efforts, Mojo's robot was destroyed and Mojo was blasted off, but not before a Ganma hole appears and he went into it.

"Uhh...what was that?" Miyako wondered what that hole was.

"I don't know. At least it gives Mojo a lift back, I guess." Kaoru said.

After that, the Ganma hole then disappeared.

"Whew. We're done here. It's night already, let's go back to the lab." Momoko said.

The three girls then flew off.

 **In the Ganma world...**

"Ugh...where is Mojo right now?" Mojo wondered.

"Ah, you're finally here..." Narutaki said.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Mojo asked.

"I am Narutaki, leader of Dai-Shocker. I want you to build something for us..." Narutaki said.

"As long as it helps me defeat those Powerpuff Girls, then I'm all for it." Mojo said.

"Of course! We also have grudges against superheroes." Narutaki said.

"So, when do I start?" Mojo asked.


	3. Chapter 1 - The Riders in New Townsville

**Chapter 1: The Riders in New Townsville, Part 1**

Somewhere in Tokyo, Kamen Rider Ichigou and Akaranger have a meeting to discuss about Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's return.

"Is it true that Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack have returned?" asked Akaranger.

"Yes. I saw Narutaki and Achidos Gill conversing with each other while I was patrolling." answered Ichigou.

"And they noticed you?" asked Akaranger.

"No, not yet." answered Ichigou. "We better be prepared should their plans come to fruition."

"Then, should we gather the Riders and Sentais again?" asked Akaranger.

"If we have to, yes." answered Ichigou.

"Okay, I'll tell Captain Marvelous about Achidos Gill's return and to gather all Sentais." said Akaranger.

"Very well." said Ichigou. "Then I shall ask Tsukasa to gather the Riders, as well."

"Good luck." Akaranger turned and left the scene.

"Hmm. Where would I find Tsukasa?" Ichigou left the scene.

Meanwhile, in the Daitenkuu Temple, Takeru can be seen discussing the Ganma and Deathgalian alliance with Akari and Onari.

"That's weird. Why would the Ganma team up with the Deathgalian?" Akari wondered.

"I don't know." said Takeru. "But Alain's looking into it."

"Young Master, are you really sure Alain could be trusted?" asked Onari. "What if he turned against us?"

"If Makoto trust him, then I suppose I would trust him, too." said Takeru. "Besides, he's been branded a traitor by his own people."

"I see..."

Akari then looks at her smartphone, but then, she sees something...

"Hey! Look at this!" Akari then shows a picture of Ganmas and Roidmudes attacking.

"Ganmas!" said Takeru.

"And that's not it! There's also Roidmudes as well." said Onari.

"First, Deathgalians and now Roidmudes?" Akari wondered. "What's going on?"

"Look!" Akari zoomed in the picture and it shows a monkey.

"A monkey?" Onari is confused.

"This...monkey seems to be leading these Roidmudes and Ganmas." said Akari.

"Could it be a Deathgalian?" asked Takeru.

"I don't know. But one thing's for sure: that monkey is definitely commanded the Roidmudes and Ganmas." said Akari.

"So, where did they attacked?" asked Onari.

"Hmm." Akari calmly searched the article until the location was found. "It says here that they attacked New Townsville."

"New Townsville?" said Takeru confusingly. "I've never heard of that place before."

"Neither do I." said Akari. "If only there were someone who knows..."

Suddenly, a horn can be heard outside.

"What was that?" Takeru wondered and goes outside.

There, he finds a red car parking outside his temple. And then a man with black suit came out of the car.

"Takeru!" said the man.

"Shinnosuke?" said Takeru. "What are you doing here?"

"I've heard that the Roidmudes are back and that they're with Ganma, so I decided to go over your place." Shinnosuke explained.

"I was going over there myself. Do you know where this New Townsville is?" asked Takeru.

"I don't know, but Mr. Belt here knows where it is." answered Shinnosuke.

"Then, can I tag along with you?" asked Takeru.

"Of course! That's why I'm here. We need to deal these Roidmudes and Ganmas." answered Shinnosuke. "Let's go!"

Takeru and Shinnosuke then goes inside Tridoron and drives off to New Townsville. Meanwhile in New Townsville, Mojo Jojo and his army of Roidmudes and Ganmas are wrecking the town.

"Hahahaha! With this army of Roidmudes and Ganmas in command, New Townsville soon belongs to Mojo!" Mojo said menancingly.

In Prof. Utonium's lab, the three girls were busy on their own homework while Utonium and Ken get a transmission from the Mayor.

"Professor!" The Mayor shouted in a panic.

"What is it, Mr. Mayor?" asked Utonium.

"It's Mojo!" The Mayor shouted. "He's back! And now, he has this weird army with him!"

He then shows a footage of Mojo and his army of Roidmudes and Ganmas wrecking around New Townsville.

"What are those?" Utonium wondered.

"I've never seen something like that before." said Ken. "Poochie, can you sense Black Z-Rays within those?"

"Other than Mojo, I don't sense Black Z-Rays within them." said Poochie.

The three girls wondered what's going on and then approaches Utonium and Ken.

"What's going on, Professor?" asked Kaoru.

"Mojo's back." said Utonium. "And he has this army of monsters in his command."

"Hey! I think I recognize those monsters." Momoko thought.

"Huh? You know those monsters, Momoko?" asked Ken.

"If I remembered correctly, those metal monsters over there are Roidmudes." Momoko thought.

"Roidmudes?" Utonium looked at Momoko confused.

"But I thought Drive destroyed them all..." Momoko wondered.

"And those ghostly-like figures?" Ken points at the Ganma.

"Oh, those are Ganma, I guess." Momoko thought.

""Well, whatever they are, you need to destroy them quick!" shouted the Mayor.

"Understood." Utonium looks at Poochie. "Poochie?"

"Powerpuff Girls! We need you!" Poochie shouted.

The three girls then started to transform.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouted.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru shouted.

After a very long transformation sequence, they then flew off. Meanwhile, Mojo Jojo is still commanding the Roidmudes and Ganmas to destroy everything.

"Keep it up! Soon, Mojo will rule the entire New Townsville!" Mojo said in a menancing voice.

The three girls arrives.

"Ah, the Powerpuff Girls have arrived." said Mojo.

"Mojo!" Momoko shouted. "Why do you have those Roidmudes and Ganmas?"

"Why would Mojo tell you?" said Mojo. "Attack them!"

Roidmudes and Ganmas began attacking the girls. At first, the girls seemed to have no problems taking down some of them, but they were eventually outmatched.

"Ugh!" Kaoru groaned. "We can't defeat them in this situation."

"We're outnumbered!" said Miyako.

"Hahahaha! Looks like it's all over for you, girls." said Mojo. "Now, finish them off!"

Roidmudes and Ganmas are about to kill them, but Tridoron suddenly came in out of nowhere and crashed them, wiping them out.

"Huh? What's that car doing in here?" Mojo asked in confusion.

After that, Takeru and Shinnosuke came out of Tridoron.


	4. Chapter 2 - PPGZ meets the Riders!

**Chapter 2: The Riders in New Townsville**

Takeru and Shinnosuke came out of Tridoron and confronted Mojo.

"Hey, monkey!" Shinnosuke shouted. "Why do you have Roidmudes and Ganmas?"

"Why would Mojo tell my plan to you smelly humans!" Mojo retaliated.

"If you won't answer, then we'll force you to."

Takeru then grabs his Ore Eyecon and placed it in his Ghost Driver while Shinnosuke placed his Shift Car into his Shift Brace. And they began shouting:

"HENSHIN!"

Takeru pulls the lever on the side of the Ghost Driver forward while Shinnosuke flips his Shift Car. And they began transforming into Drive Type Speed and Ghost Ore Damashii, respectively.

 **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO KAKUGO GO-GO-GO-GHOST!**

"Whoa, they can transform too?" Miyako shockingly asked.

"Just who are you, smelly humans?" Mojo angrily asked.

"Kamen Rider Drive!" Shinnosuke shouted.

"Kamen Rider Ghost!" Takeru shouted.

"So, they're the ones that they were talking about..." Mojo thought. "Ha! So what? You're still outnumbered. Attack!"

The army of Roidmudes and Ganmas charged to the two Riders.

"So, they're the Kamen Riders..." Kaoru thought.

"Unbelievable! They're actually real!" Miyako happliy said.

"Of course they're real!" Momoko scolded the two girls.

But then the two Riders are having a difficulty fighting them and they started to get outmatched.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Let's go help the Riders!" Momoko said as she grabs her yo-yo weapon and charges at them.

The two girls then grabbed their weapons and start assisting the Riders.

"Hey! It's too dangerous to fight them." Takeru said to Momoko.

"Don't worry. We're superheroes too, just like you two." Momoko happily said to Takeru. "We've got experience fighting monsters."

"Oh, okay." Takeru said. "Just don't get too careless, okay?"

"Okay." Momoko nodded.

Fighting together, Momoko and Takeru were able to wipe out some of them until they were only two of them. Takeru then used his finisher on one of them.

 **DAI KAIGAN! ORE! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Takeru then jumps high in the air and performs the Rider Kick, killing it. Momoko was also able to take out last one.

Shinnosuke had a difficulty taking them down, but Miyako and Kaoru managed to help him.

"What are you doing here? Get out of here!" Shinnosuke scolded them.

"Hey! We just saved you from them." Kaoru retaliated. "Besides, we're a superhero, just like you."

"Stop that, Kaoru!" Miyako shouted at Kaoru. "We've got them to deal with."

"Right." Shinnosuke said. "Let's take them for a ride!"

Shinnosuke, Miyako and Kaoru were able to take out some of the remaining monster on the area. They managed to weaken the three remaining monsters long enough for Drive to use his finisher on them.

"Leave them to me, girls." Shinnosuke said, as the two girls steps aside.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

Tridoron suddenly moves on it's own and surrounds the monsters by spinning on the radius. Drive then performs multiple strikes on them, before dealing the final blow, killing them.

After that, the Riders and the Powerpuff Girls then confront Mojo.

"Grrr! I didn't expect this outcome!" Mojo angrily said.

"Now! Answer our question!" Momoko angrily said while pointing at him. "Where did you get those Roidmudes and Ganmas?"

Shinnosuke looks at Takeru, confused. "Wait, she knows about the Roidmudes and Ganams?"

Takeru gave him a shrug, as if he doesn't know why.

"Never!" Mojo then opens a Ganma Hole.

"It's that hole again!" Kaoru said.

"A Ganma Hole?" Takeru said in a shock. "You're part of the Ganma?"

"See you later." Mojo jumps into the portal and then disappears.

After that, Takeru and Shinnosuke unmorphed and turns their attention to the girls.

"Thank you, girls." Takeru thanked the girls. "If you weren't there helping us, we would have a hard time taking them out."

"No problem, Takeru. It's always been a pleasure to help the Riders." Momoko said.

"Huh?" Takeru asked Momoko in confusion. "How did you know me?"

"Well, I'm a fan of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai, so I know all about you, Shinnosuke and the other Riders and Sentais." Momoko explained.

"Huh. No wonder she knows about the Roidmudes and Ganmas." Shinnosuke admittedly said.

"Yeah. She's been like that ever since we first met." Miyako said.

"You may have know us, but we don't know who you three are." Shinnosuke said to the three girls.

"Oh, I'm Momoko." Momoko introduces herself.

And then she introduced the other girl as well. "And this Miyako and Kaoru."

"And we're known as..." Momoko paused.

"Powerpuff Girls Z!" The three girls finished the sentence.

"Powerpuff Girls?" Takeru asked in confusion.

"That's not a bad name, actually." Shinnosuke happily said.

"Anyway, looks like we're gonna stay here for a while." Takeru said.

"Yeah. Maybe that monkey comes back with more reinforcements." Shinnosuke agrees. "But we have nowhere to go."

Momoko has an idea. "I have an idea where you two could stay."

"Really?" Takeru happily said. "Where is it?"

"Just follow us." Momoko said as she and the other girls flew off.

"Well, I guess we have no other choice." Shinnosuke said, having no other choices. "Let's go, Takeru!"

Takeru nods and two gets inside Tridoron and drove off to follow the girls.

 **In the Ganma World...**

Mojo can be seen talking to Narutaki and Achidos Gill.

"What? The Riders are in New Townsville?" Narutaki asked angrily.

"Mojo didn't expect them to appear." Mojo said.

"No matter. We've got what we wanted." Achidos Gill calmly said. "Now, go back to building that machine."

"Yes, sir!" Mojo salutes and then left.

Narutaki clenches his fist and hits a wall beside him. "Damn those Riders!"

"Even if the Riders and Sentais were to gather again, they can't stop the machine to destroy Earth." Achidos Gill reassures Narutaki.

"I guess you're right." Narutaki calmly said.

"Now, we need to revive many fallen monster so that we may have a chance to beat the Riders and Sentais." Achidos Gill said.

Somewhere, Alain can be seen infiltrating the basement undetected.

"Just what are they planning? I better get a look." Alain said, as he slowly followed them.


	5. Chapter 3 - A Wizard Appears!

**Chapter 3: A Wizard Appears!**

Somewhere, a man with a pink shirt, black jacket and pink trousers can be seen walking around in the place. Then, he saw a sign that says "Welcome to New Townsville".

"New Townsville, huh? I've never heard of this place, but it's worth checking it out." The man admittedly said.

He then wanders around New Townsville.

 **Outside Prof. Utonium's Lab...**

The three girls landed outside of Prof. Utonium's Lab.

"We're here!" Momoko happily said.

Tridoron follows shortly after and parks it there. Takeru and Shinnosuke then gets out of Tridoron.

"What is that? A laboratory?" Takeru wondered.

"Yes. It's Prof. Utonium's Lab." Momoko answered.

"Did you just say Utonium?" Mr. Belt asked.

"Yeah." Momoko answered positively. "Why?"

"You know this Utonium guy, Mr. Belt?" Shinnosuke wondered.

"Yes." Mr. Belt answered. "He was one of my classmate in college. We quickly became friends after Banno and I met him."

"Sounds like you two have a long history with each other." Shinnosuke said.

"Yes. But after we graduated, we go to our separate ways." Mr. Belt explained. "And you already know what happened after?"

"The Global Freeze..." Shinnosuke said in a sad tone.

"So, the Global Freeze happened after you and Utonium got separated?" Momoko asked.

"Yes." Mr. Belt answered.

"I see..." Shinnosuke said in a sad tone.

"Anyways, you two should come in with us." Momoko said.

They then went inside the laboratory. There, we see Prof. Utonium and his son, Ken waiting for them.

"Ah, girls." Utonium said in a relief. "I was wondering where'd you-Wait, who are these two?"

"Utonium?" Mr. Belt said in a shock. "Is that you, Utonium?"

"Yes. I am Professor Utonium." Prof. Utonium introduced himself. "I'm afraid I do not know you."

"Utonium, it's me, Krim." Mr. Belt said to Utonium.

"Krim?" Utonium said in a confusion until he recognized the name. "Krim Steinbelt?"

Utonium then hugs at Shinnosuke, who mistakes him for Krim until Momoko corrects him.

"Professor, he's not the one." Momoko said to Utonium

"Huh?" Utonium said in a confusion.

"Krim is that talking belt over there." Momoko points at the Drive Driver.

Utonium looks at the Drive Driver, confused as to why he's a belt.

"It's been a while, Utonium." Mr. Belt happily said.

"What happened to you, Krim?" Utonium said in a concern. "Why did you became a belt?"

"Uh..." Mr. Belt said, not sure what to say. "It's a long story..."

"Oh." Utonium said. "Still, it makes me happy to see you again, even in this...form."

"Father, you know that talking belt?" Ken asked his father.

"And I assume that's your son, Ken?" Mr. Belt asked Utonium.

"Ah, yes." Utonium answered.

"He really does look like you." Mr. Belt said.

"Yeah." Utonium answered. "Anyway, who's the one that carried you?"

"Oh, that's Shinnosuke Tomari." Mr. Belt introduced Shinnosuke. "He has been my assistant since I turned into a belt."

Shinnosuke then shakes hand with Utonium.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir." Shinnosuke said. "I didn't know that you and Mr. Belt have met long before I met him."

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine." Utonium said. "And who's the other guy?"

"Oh, that's Takeru Tenkuji." Momoko introduced Takeru. "He's a ghost hunter from Mysterious Phenomenon Institute."

"Ghost hunter?" Ken asked.

"Myserious Phenomenon Institute? I've heard that they specialized in investigating paranormal activities around the city of Japan." Utonium said.

"That's awesome!" Miyako said.

"So, what are they doing here?" Ken asked.

"Well, they helped us took out the Roidmudes and Ganmas that Mojo's leading." Kaoru explained.

"Yeah. After all, they are Kamen Riders." Momoko said.

"Wait...Kamen Riders?" Ken said in a confusion.

"Yes." Mr. Belt said. "They are Kamen Riders."

"So, they were real?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. And they're here to stay, 'cause they are nowhere to go." Momoko explained.

"We believe that monkey might return with more army." Shinnosuke explained the situation.

"And don't forget, he's also connected to the Ganma." Takeru added.

"Hmm." Utonium thinks until he finally lets them to stay. "Alright, you are all welcome to stay here."

"Besides, it would be appreciated if you, Riders, could help the girls on their duty." Ken said.

"Great!" Momoko happily said. "There's so much to talk about, you two."

They then began to have a conversation to the two Riders.

 **In the Ganma World...**

Narutaki can be seen talking to woman with a brown hair and a green clothes.

"Medusa, you have to do something for me." Narutaki said.

"What is it?" Medusa said in a anger tone.

"I want you to distract the Riders while we go to Mojo's lab to gather black dust particles."

"Which one should I bring with me?" Medusa asked.

"You can bring the Phantoms with you." Narutaki said. "But you should also bring Deathgalian Kaijins with you."

"Will those obey my orders?" Medusa asked Narutaki.

"Of course. Ginis ordered them to obey anyone in Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack." Narutaki explained.

"Very well. I shall go now." Medusa turns and left.

 **Somewhere...**

Yamato, Sera, Leo, Tusk and Amu can be seen talking to Larri, a Zyuman who takes the appearance of a gorilla.

"Why do you call us, Larri?" Yamato asked.

"Well, I have something to say." Larri answered.

"What is it?" Amu asked.

"It's about the device that the Deathgalians and Ganmas are trying to built to destroy this planet." Larri said.

"Do you know anything about it?" Sera asked.

"Well, I don't really know about the device." Larri said. "But I've heard that they want to deploy it in a place called New Townsville."

"Why would they deploy it there?" Yamato asked.

"It's because New Townsville has these black dust particles that might power the device." Larri explained.

"How did you know all these?" Tusk asked.

"A man named Alain informed me when he infiltrated the base and freed me there." Larri said.

"Alain?" Yamato said.

"Isn't he one of Takeru's friend?" Sera asked.

"Now, I have one last favor to ask." Larri said. "You must stop them from deploying the device."

"Don't worry, Larri." Yamato happily said. "No matter what, we will save the Earth!"

"That's the spirit!" Larri said.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Yamato and the company then lefts the scene.

 **In Prof. Utonium's Lab...**

Takeru, Shinnosuke and the three girls have a chat. But suddenly, they received a transmission from the Mayor of New Townsville.

"Professor!" The Mayor shouted.

Everyone seemed to notice the Mayor's voice and approaches the computer.

"What is it?" Utonium asked. "Did Mojo returned again?"

"No. This time it's completely different." The mayor said.

Ms. Bellum then shows a footage of Medusa and the army of Phantoms and Deathgalians, attacking the town.

"I've never seen this enemies before..." Shinnosuke commented.

"Wait..." Takeru realized something. "Those are Deathgalians!"

"You mean the enemies of Zyuohger?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded.

"We need the Powepuff Girls!" The Mayor shouted.

"Uhh...Mayor." Ms. Bellium said.

"What is it, Ms. Bellium?" The mayor asked.

"You do realize that there's also Kamen Riders in this town." Ms. Bellium said.

"Oh." The Mayor said. "We need the Powerpuff Girls and the Kamen Riders!"

"Understood." Utonium said and turned his attention to Poochie. "Poochie?"

"Powerpuff Girls! We need you."

They then began to transform.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouted.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru shouted.

"HENSHIN!" Takeru and Shinnosuke shouted.

 **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO! KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST!**

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!" Momoko said.

The five warriors then left the lab to confront the threat.

In the city, Medusa is ordering her armies of Phantom and Deathgalians to destroy everything on sight.

"Hey!" someone shouted.

"Hmm?" Medusa wondered where that voice come from.

Then, the man from earlier showed up.

"You!" Medusa said in an anger tone. "The ring-bearing wizard!"

"It's been a while, Medusa." The man said.

"I've been waiting for this moment!" Medusa said.

"Tell me, has Wiseman resurfaced again?" The man said.

"He would be, soon." Medusa said. "I just need more despair from this people to complete his ressurection."

"I won't you allow that!" The man said, as he equips his Flame Ring on his right hand. "Because I'm...their Final Hope!"

"Henshin!" The man shouted as he scans the ring through his belt.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI-HI! HI-HI-HIIII!**

A magic circle appears and goes towards the man, which he transformed into Kamen Rider Wizard.

"Now, it's showtime!"

He then begin fighting off the Phantoms and Deathgalians.


	6. Chapter 4 - Along Came the Zyuohger!

**Chapter 4: Along Came the Zyuohgers!**

Wizard seems to be able to wipe them out on his own, as he managed to defeat some of them.

"Damn you, ring-bearing wizard!" Medusa angrily said as she attacked him. "Why do you keep standing in my way?"

"As I've said, I'm their Final Hope." Wizard said.

Medusa then keeps summoning more Phantoms. They then charged at Wizard.

 **Somewhere in New Townsville...**

Narutaki, Achidos Gill and Mojo goes inside Mojo's laboratory to find the black dust particles.

"Are you sure they're really distracted?" Mojo asked.

"Don't worry." Narutaki answered. "No one will bother us."

They then continued to search until they reach a room where there is a machine that contains the black dust particle.

"Here it is." Mojo said as he points to the machine.

"Excellent!" Narutaki happily said. "This is all we need!"

"What an interesting energy." Achidos Gill commented.

They proceed to gather as much black dust particles as possible.

"Alright." Narutaki said. "We've got everything we need."

"Let's get out of here." Achidos Gill said.

They then used a portal to return to Ganma World with the black dust particle. Meanwhile, Decade can be seen spying on them, undetected. After that, he left afterwards.

Back to the battle, Wizard got himself outnumbered.

"Damn it!" Wizard ranted. "There's too many of them."

"You're done, ring-bearing wizard!" Medusa said.

Suddenly, the Zyuohger team arrived and took out the Deathgalians that were about to finish Wizard.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked Wizard.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wizard answered.

"You're a Kamen Rider, right?" Yamato asked again.

"Yeah." Wizard nodded. "I'm Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Who are these 5 colored warriors you got there?" Medusa asked.

"Monarch of the Open Skies!" Yamato shouted. "Zyuoh Eagle!"

"Monarch of the Wild Seas!" Sera shouted. "Zyuoh Shark!"

"Monarch of the Savanna!" Leo shouted. "Zyuoh Lion!"

"Monarch of the Deep Forest!" Tusk shouted. "Zyuoh Elephant!"

"Monarch of the Snow Fields!" Amu shouted. "Zyuoh Tiger!"

"Doubutsu Sentai..." Yamato said while he swings his whip sword around.

"...Zyuohger!" The five warrior shouted and posed at the same time.

"You're one of the Sentai, eh?" Wizard said. "I've met all of them that one time."

The Zyuohgers then proceeds to attack the Deathgalians and Phantoms, while Wizard follows short. At first, they were able to wipe out most of them, but Medusa summons more Phantoms and Deathgalians, weakening them.

"How was she able to summon them again?" Tusk asked.

"It's all because of Medusa's magic." Wizard answered.

And then, Drive, Ghost and the Powerpuff Girls have finally arrived.

"Looks like the battle's already started." Kaoru said.

"Yamato!" Takeru called.

"Takeru!" Yamato turns to Takeru. "What are you doing here?"

"We'll explain later." Takeru said. "Right now, we're going to finish them off."

"Right!" Yamato nodded.

"The Zyuohgers are here, too?" Momoko asked.

"So, you're the one they called Ghost?" Wizard asked Takeru.

"Wizard?" Takeru shockingly said. "I thought you were travelling far away."

"How did you end up here?" Shinnosuke asked.

"I just discovered this place, so I wanna check it out." Wizard answered.

"And Wizard's here, as well?" Momoko said in a happy tone. "They just keep coming to this place."

"Oh, yes! More Riders!" Medusa happily said. "This should be fun."

"Alright, everyone! Let's kill them all!" Takeru said.

They all charged at the waves of Phantoms and Deathgalians. Together, they were able to wipe out the entire wave. They now focus on Medusa.

"Give it up, Medusa!" Wizard said to Medusa.

"Oh? I'm just getting started." Medusa said.

At first, Medusa was able to take them on alone. But Wizard was able to use his magic to disable her attack and then performs his finisher.

 **VERY GOOD! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!**

Wizard performs his Rider Kick on Medusa, weakening her.

"Now tell us." Yamato said. "What does the Deathgalians plan to use the black dust particles?"

"Why would I tell you their plans?" Medusa retaliated.

"Wait... Black dust particles?" Momoko asked.

"You mean the energy that HIM used?" Miyako shockingly asked.

"But that's impossible!" Momoko shockingly said. "I thought they were gone when we defeated HIM."

"I leave that to your imagination." Medusa said. "For now, I have accomplished what I'm here for."

Then, a portal suddenly appears and Medusa jumps into it and then disappears. They then unmorphed and have a conversation.

"Yamato, what was that about these black dust particle?" Takeru wondered.

"We'll tell you all, but not here." Yamato said.

"Right. Let's go back to the lab." Shinnosuke nodded.

"But we don't know where it is." Leo said.

"Just follow us." Takeru said.

They then make their way back to Prof. Utonium's Lab.

 **Somewhere in Tokyo...**

Akaranger, Ichigou and Decade can be seen watching the Gokai Galleon land. Captain Marvelous then comes out of Gokai Galleon and meets up with the three.

"I was hoping you'd never showed up." Akaranger said.

"I've heard that the Dai-Zangyack has returned." Marvelous replied. "Is it true?"

"Yeah. And so does Dai-Shocker." Decade replied back.

"We are here to prepare ourselves." Ichigou said.

"What's the problem?" Marvelous asked.

"Decade saw Narutaki and Achidos Gill gathering black dust particles." Akaranger explained.

"And what does the black dust particles do?" Marvelous asked.

"I've been eavesdropping on their conversation." Decade replied. "They said they wanted to use it to power up a device that was meant to destroy this planet."

"What?" Ichigou said in a shock.

"Well, whatever that device is, we must stop it!" Marvelous said.

"And that's why we're here." Ichigou nodded. "We need to gather all the Riders and Sentais."

"So, where do we start?" Marvelous asked.

Meanwhile, back at Prof. Utonium's Lab, they were discussing about the device the Zyuohger knew about.

"What?" Takeru shockingly said. "They're using it to power up the device that destroy the Earth?"

"Yes." Yamato replied. "And that's why we're here, to make sure that never happens."

"But why would they want to destroy Earth?" Miyako asked.

"They're doing it for their Blood Game." Yamato replied.

"You mean, it's part of their deal to destroy planets?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Yeah." Yamato replied.

"But where did they get the black dust particles?" Utonium wondered. "HIM was destroyed just recently."

"Maybe Mojo had some leftovers in his lab." Kaoru replied.

"That could be a possibilty." Ken nodded.

"Now, we have so many connections to the Ganma." Takeru said.

"There's Mojo, Roidmudes, Ganmas, Deathgalians and Phantoms." Momoko listed every villains.

"You think Shocker has something to do with this deal?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Probably." Momoko replied. "I mean, they done this once before, alongside Zangyack."

"Well, we've gotta stop them." Yamato said. "I won't let them destroy this planet!"

All of them agreed on Yamato's statement and they formed an alliance to stop them.

 **In the Ganma World...**

Narutaki, Achidos Gill, Ginis and Adel can be seen in a room with a coffin inside.

"What's this?" Narutaki asked.

"I believe it's a coffin of a demon that those Powerpuff Girls Z group has slain." Achidos Gill replied.

"Is it gonna help us in our plans?" Narutaki asked again.

"I've heard from Mojo that he's really a powerful being." Ginis replied.

"No doubt he will help us get rid of humans." Adel commented.

"Alright. Shall we begin?"

They then pour the black dust particle inside the coffin. After a while, it suddenly moved and a man with clown-like appearance came out of the coffin.

"Where am I?" The man asked.

"You're in the Ganma World, friend." Adel replied.

"I want revenge!" The man shouted. "From the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Worry not." Narutaki reassures him. "We all have a grudge against them."

"Oh?" The man said. "This is interesting."

"If we worked together, not only would wipe out the Powerpuff Girls, but we would also wiped out the Riders and Sentais, once and for all!" Achidos Gill said.

"Very well." The man nodded. "The name's HIM. I am all yours to command."

Somewhere, Alain can be seen eavesdropping again.

"This can't be good!" Alain said, not liking the situation right now. "I better tell Takeru and Makoto about this."

Alain tried to escape, but he was eventually spotted by the guards, triggering the alarm.

"It looks like we have an intruder." Achidos Gill said.

"I'll handle it." Adel said and left.

Outside the base, Alain fought the guards as Necrom, but was eventually caught.

"So, you're the one that's been spying us the whole time." Adel said to Alain.

"What are you doing, brother?" Alain asked. "This is insane!"

"Haven't you learned yet, Alain?" Adel asked. "You murdered your own father!"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do it!" Alain said.

"This would be the last time you'll see me." Adel said. "Kill him!"

The guards were about to kill Alain, but was saved by the timely arrival of Spectre.

"Spectre!" Adel angrily muttered.

"Adel! What were you thinking?" Makoto said.

"He murdered our father!" Adel ranted. "So, I'm giving him what he deserves.

"You're wrong!" Makoto shouted at him. "Alain wouldn't do something like that!"

"Makoto..." Alain muttered.

"Guess I'll have to kill you, as well!" Adel tried to charge at both Necrom and Spectre.

"Not gonna happen!"

Spectre and Necrom then kicks him, sending him backwards. Spectre then used his Houdini Damashii to escape from the Ganma World to New Townsville, through the Ganma Hole.


	7. Chapter 5 - The Hard-Boiled Detective

**Chapter 5: The Hard-Boiled Detective!**

 **In Futo City...**

In this lovely city, Kamen Rider Joker can be seen fighting Kamen Rider Eternal.

"How are you still alive?" Shotaro asked. "I thought we killed you last time."

"Hmph! I guess even hell cannot contain me." Eternal replied.

"Then I'll force you to go back in there!"

Joker and Eternal have fought a hard battle. But after a very long battle, Joker managed to weaken him.

"Why?" Eternal said. "Even with all this training, why am I still defeated by you?"

"As long as you're in my city, you don't stand a chance." Joker replied.

Joker was about to perform a finisher on Eternal, but was intercepted by an unknown person, sending him back.

"That will be enough!" The man revealed himself to be Narutaki.

"Dai-Shocker..." Shotaro said upon seeing Narutaki.

"Shotaro Hidari." Narutaki said. "Soon, you and the other Riders will die alongside this planet."

"What?" Shotaro shockingly said.

"Who are you?" Eternal asked Narutaki.

"Let's just say, I'm your ally in taking out the Riders!" Narutaki replied.

Shotaro then loses unconscious after that blow.

"That should take care of him." Narutaki said. "Now come, I want you to do something in New Townsville."

Narutaki then opens a Ganma Hole and both jumped into it and then disappears. Turns out, Shotaro faked his death.

"Now I know where they're heading." Shotaro calmly said.

Shotaro returned to his agency to find Terui waiting for him.

"Hey, where you have been?" Terui asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you this." Shotaro replied.

"What is it?" Terui asked in confusion.

"Eternal has returned!" Shotaro replied.

"What?" Terui said in a shock. "How did that happen? I thought you killed him."

"That's what I thought, too..." Shotaro said. "And now, he's working with Dai-Shocker."

"Wait..." Terui said. "Dai-Shocker has returned again?"

"Yeah." Shotaro nodded.

"Do you know what their plans this time?" Terui asked again. "And why do they need Daidou?"

"I don't know." Shotaro said. "But he said something about destroying Earth."

"Why would they do that?" Terui asked. "They already did that once and failed."

"As for Daidou, he apparently needs him to do something in New Townsville." Shotaro explained.

"New Townsville?" Terui said in confusion. "I've heard Shinnosuke's in that place."

"Shinnosuke?" Shotaro asked in confusion.

"Oh, he's a detective from Special Investigation Unit." Terui replied. "I've met him while I was investigating Roidmude crime involving Gaia Memories."

"I see..." Shotaro said.

"So, what do we do now?" Terui asked.

"I'll go there myself." Shotaro replied.

"I'll go with you." Terui pleaded.

"No, you must go and find Ichigou." Shotaro ordered Terui. "Tell him that they're headed for New Townsville."

"But-" Terui was going to say something, but was interrupted.

"Just go!" Shotaro shouted.

"Okay." Terui nodded, but he realized something. "But before I go, I want you to have this."

Terui then gave him the Double Driver and the Cyclone Gaia Memory.

"The Cyclone Gaia Memory?" Shotaro confusingly asked. "Where did you get this?"

"I found Akiko holding it." Terui replied. "Turns out Philip gave it to her before he died."

"Philip..." Shotaro weeps while looking at the Cyclone Gaia Memory.

"Alright, I'm gonna get going." Shotaro said.

"Good luck." Terui turned and left.

Shotaro then rides the Hard Boiler.

"Let's go, partner!" Shotaro then rode off.

 **Outside Prof. Utonium's Lab...**

A Ganma Hole appears there and Makoto and Alain came out of it, then disappears.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked Alain.

"I'm fine." Alain replied.

"Now, where are we?" Makoto asked.

They then saw Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru in the distance, walking in their direction, apparently finished from school.

"Perhaps they know." Makoto said.

Makoto then confronted the three girls. "Excuse me?"

"Huh? What is it?" Momoko asked.

"Do you know what town this is?" Makoto asked.

"Uh...You're in New Townsville right now." Momoko replied.

"What?" Alain said in a shock.

"What's wrong, Alain?" Makoto asked.

Alain then drags Makoto farther from the girls.

"This must be town that they're trying to deploy the device." Alain explained.

"What?" Makoto shockingly said. "They're deploying the device here?"

"Yes." Alain replied.

"Then we better stop them before they can deployed it." Makoto said.

While the two were talking, the girls are skeptical about the two.

"What are they doing?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." Miyako replied. "They must have talked about something important."

"Hmmm..." Momoko thought.

"What is it, Momoko?" Miyako asked Momoko.

"Something about these two seems familiar..." Momoko thought.

"Huh?" Kaoru asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Momoko still keeps thinking until she realized they were Spectre and Necrom.

"That's it!" Momoko said as if she gets it.

"Huh?" Both were confused.

Momoko then confronted the two men.

"Hey!" Momoko said.

"Uh...yes?" Makoto asked.

"You're Takeru's friend, right?" Momoko asked.

"You know Takeru?" Makoto asked back. "Is he here?"

"Yeah. He's just inside the lab." Momoko said while she points at the lab. "Come in."

They then goes inside the lab.

"We're here!" The three girls shouted.

"Makoto!" Takeru said in a worry.

"Takeru, we have something to say." Makoto said.

They then have a discussion about what happened in the Ganma World.

"They revived HIM?" Momoko asked in a shock.

"Yes." Alain replied. "And not only that, they also revived some of the fallen monsters, as well."

"By using the black dust particle that they just stole?" Shinnosuke asked.

"Even those Deathgalians that we defeated?" Yamato asked.

"And Ganmas." Takeru added.

"And apparently, they're targeting New Townsville to deploy the device." Makoto explained.

"Why?" Miyako asked.

"According to them, New Townsville has the most dark energy around, and they're using it to power the device." Alain explained.

"I've heard Medusa said something like that." Haruto commented.

As they continued to discuss, the Mayor suddenly contacted them and at the same time, Sera, Leo, Tusk and Amu's tails starts to trigger.

"Professor!" The mayor shouted.

"Did something happened, Mayor?" Utonium asked.

"The Deathgalians have returned!" The mayor said.

Ms. Bellum then shows a footage of Eternal with Deathgalians wrecking around.

"They only sent Deathgalians this time?" Utonium asked.

"They must have known that we're here." Haruto thought.

"Or they send him to distract us while they do something." Makoto thought.

"We need the heroes right now!" The mayor said.

"Alright." Utonium turned his attention to Poochie. "Poochie?"

"Powerpuff Girls! We need you!" Poochie shouted.

All of them starts to transform into their respective forms.

"Hyper Blossom!" Momoko shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles!" Miyako shouted.

"Powered Buttercup!" Kaoru shouted.

"Honoo Kakusei!" The Zyuohger team shouted.

"HENSHIN!" The five Riders shouted.

 **FLAME! PLEASE! HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!**

 **DRIVE: TYPE SPEED!**

 **KAIGAN! ORE! LET'S GO KAKUGO! GO-GO-GO-GHOST!**

 **KAIGAN! SPECTRE! READY GO! KAKUGO! DOKI-DOKI GHOST!**

 **TENGAN! NECROM! MEGA ULORDER!**

After they all completely transformed, they then rush off to where Eternal and the Deathgalians were.

"I'm a little bored..." Eternal said. "I want someone to fight me!"

Then Shotaro arrived in the scene.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Shotaro said.

"At last, you have come." Eternal happily said.

"Tell me, what are you planning for this city?" Shotaro asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Eternal retaliated. "Besides, it won't be long before we destroyed this planet."

Shotaro then saw a Shocker logo on his chest.

"I see that you're now part of Dai-Shocker." Shotaro commented.

"As long as our goals aligned, I will willingly join them." Eternal said.

He also saw the Dai-Zangyack logo on the Deathgalians.

"I see Dai-Zangyack are also involved, as well..." Shotaro thought.

"Now, hurry up and transform already!" Eternal shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Shotaro said.

He then grabs a Cyclone Gaia Memory.

"Philip, lend me your power!" Shotaro said.

 **CYCLONE!**

He then slotted the Cyclone memory to the left side while he grabs the Joker memory.

 **JOKER!**

He then shouted "HENSHIN!" then he slotted the Joker memory to the right side. And then, he activates the Double Driver by sliding it sideways.

 **CYCLONE! JOKER!**

He completely transformed into Kamen Rider W.

"Now, count up your sins!" Shotaro said.

He then fought off Deathgalians. After defeating some of them, Eternal summons more of them.

"I want more!" Eternal said.

"Damn! Where did you get all these?" Shotaro asked.

"You can't beat the power of Ganma!" Eternal said.

"Ganma?" Shotaro asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

While Shotaro is fighting around the Deathgalians, the group has finally arrived.

"This must be the location." Shinnosuke said.

"And it seems someone fighting them off." Leo said.

"What's this?" Eternal said. "More of them?"

"I see that you're also here, Haruto." Shotaro said.

"Shotaro, it's been a while." Haruto said.

"So, that's Kamen Rider W..." Momoko thought.

"Huh? What are these girls doing in here?" Shotaro asked.

"We'll explain later." Shinnosuke commented. "For now, we had to take them out."

"Right." Shotaro said.

"Come at me, Riders!" Eternal ranted. "I wanted a true battle."

"Uhh...We're not even Riders." Yamato said.

"Riders or not, you will all be destroyed here!" Eternal angrily said.

And then the battle begins. After a very long and hard-fought battle, all Deathgalians are destroyed and Eternal has been weakened.

"Impossible!" Eternal ranted. "How are you this strong?"

"That's becuase Philip lended me his power, even if he's not here anymore." Shotaro replied.

"I see..." Eternal said. "You seemed to have changed since the last time we battled..."

"Now, tell us!" Shotaro said. "What are Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack planning?"

"Dai-Shocker...?" Takeru asked in confusion.

"And Dai-Zangyack...?" Yamato added.

"But I thought you, Riders and Sentais, defeated them?" Momoko thought.

"Yes, we did." Shotaro replied. "But Narutaki apparently survived from the encounter."

"They planned to use the device called Black Dust to destroy the Earth." Eternal explained.

"So, that's the name of the device..." Shinnosuke thought.

"That monkey apparently built the whole device by himself." Eternal continued.

"What? Mojo build the device?" Momoko shockingly asked.

"Man, that monkey sure gets a lot smarter..." Kaoru sighed.

"I've told you enough! Let's meet again, Double."

A Ganma Hole appears and Eternal jumped into it and then disappears.

"Phew! Glad it's all over." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted right now." Momoko said.

"Why don't we come back to the lab to discuss everything we have learned so far?" Shinnosuke suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Shotaro liked the suggestion.

 **In the Ganma World...**

"How is it doing, Achidos Gill?" Narutaki asked.

"Everything's all set." Achidos Gill replied.

"Where's HIM?" Narutaki asked.

"I am right here." HIM replied. "I was just arranging my own army."

HIM then summons all of PPGZ villains.

"Will they obey us?" Achidos Gill asked.

"Don't worry. I'm controlling them right now." HIM replied.

Adel and Ginis then enters the room.

"The Deathgalians and Ganmas are all assembled." Adel said.

"At last! The time has come!" Narutaki happily said.

"We will work together and destroy the Earth once and for all!" Achidos Gill said.

"If we succeed, the Blood Games will finally be over!" Ginis said.

"And we can finally built a perfect utopia that we wished to have!" Adel said.

"Alright, let us begin!" HIM said.


	8. Chapter 6 - The Preparation

**Chapter 6: The Preparation**

Back at Prof. Utonium's lab, the heroes can be seen discussing about the Black Dust device that Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack's using to destroy Earth.

"We all know that Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack is the mastermind behind all this." Shotaro said.

"And they might deployed the Black Dust anytime soon." Shinnosuke said.

"That is, if they completed the whole thing..." Ken said.

"Well, with Mojo building it, I'm pretty sure it will be completed soon." Kaoru said.

"Are monkeys really that smart?" Yamato asked in confusion.

"He must be a Zyuman, just like us." Amu wondered.

"I highly doubt that, Amu. We haven't seen him turned into a human just like you Zyumen." Momoko replied.

"That monkey really gave us trouble..." Kaoru said.

"Well, we wouldn't blame him, we defeated him so many times now." Miyako said.

Then it goes silent all of a sudden, until Takeru spoke.

"So, what do we do now?" Takeru asked.

"Do we even know when they're going to deploy the Black Dust?" Haruto asked.

"Or do we even know what it looks like?" Kaoru added.

"We don't know, but since that monkey is building it, they might probably do it anytime now." Shinnosuke replied.

"Don't worry, I had someone inform Ichigou on where we are." Shotaro said.

"Ichigou? You mean the legendary Kamen Rider Ichigou?" Momoko asked.

"Yes. He and Akaranger must have gathered the Riders and Sentais right now." Shotaro replied.

"Oh, just like last time!" Momoko thought.

"So, we have to wait until they arrived?" Yamato asked.

"Yeah." Shotaro replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Tokyo, Ichigou, Akaranger, Decade and Gokai Red can be seen alongside all Riders and Sentais, gathering them to the Gokai Galleon.

"Are we sure we've got all of them?" Akaranger asked.

"I believe we're missing W, Accel, Wizard and Drive." Decade replied.

"It doesn't matter. This is more than enough to take them on." Ichigou said.

They were about to get inside the Gokai Galleon, but suddenly, a voice can be heard.

"Wait!"

"Hmm?" They said, as they looked to see Terui, as Accel, catching up to them.

"Terui!" Decade said.

"I know where Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack headed." Terui said.

"Where?" Ichigou asked.

"In New Townsville." Terui replied.

"What?" Ichigou and Akaranger asked in a shock.

"But where's Shotaro?" Decade asked.

"Shotaro and some other Riders and Sentais were already there." Terui replied.

"It looks like they need our help..." Gokai Red commented.

"Very well. Let's go!" Ichigou said.

But before they could go inside, a holographic broadcast can be seen in the sky and Narutaki can be seen in it, talking.

"Narutaki..." Decade said.

"People of the Earth! Your days of enjoying yourself in this planet are all over!" Narutaki said.

Back in Prof. Utonium's lab, the heroes watched the broadcast through the computer.

"We are Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. We worked together to get rid of this planet." Narutaki explained.

"And built a perfect utopia for us to live!" Adel said.

"Brother..." Alain said.

"How do we do that, you ask?" Narutaki asked. "We'll show you!"

Narutaki then shows the Black Dust device, which is a giant C4 bomb.

"That's the Black Dust?" Utonium asked.

"That's right. That's our device that will destroy this planet." Achidos Gill said.

"If this thing goes off, it destroys everything in it's radius." Narutaki said.

Meanwhile, in the gathering place.

"Damn you!" Ichigou ranted.

"Then, we have to defuse it before it goes off." Akaranger suggested.

"You thought we would leave it there alone? You thought wrong!" Narutaki said.

"We have an entire army of monsters in our side!" Achidos Gill said.

They then showed the entire army of Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and PPGZ villains.

"HIM really is back..." Momoko said.

"I see some of the Roidmudes I've defeated as well..." Shinnosuke said.

"They also had their own troops, as well." Haruto said.

"This can't be good...They're guarding the Black Dust!" Ken ranted.

"Not even your so-called 'Superheroes' can save this planet from destruction." Narutaki said.

"They're just delaying the inevitable!" Ginis said.

"But if you insist in saving this world, come find us in New Townsville." Narutaki said. "We'll be waiting."

"We'll crush you all right here and now, heroes!" HIM said. "Especially the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Again, we'll be waiting in New Townsville. Don't disappoint us!" Narutaki said.

The broadcast is over and it goes back to normal.

"This is bad! How are we going to fight that many?" Yamato angrily said.

"It's probably suicide if we're going to fight them there without reinforcement..." Shinnosuke said.

"We could at leat hold them off until they arrived." Momoko suggested.

"Hmm... Not bad." Shotaro said, impressed with Momoko's suggestion. "We could try that."

Utonium then confronts the heroes.

"Now, this isn't the time to say this, but...This might be the last day before we destroyed this planet."

"Professor..." Momoko said.

"But we all have fate on you, heroes." Ken said.

"Not just the people of New Townsville, but people all around the world have faith on you." Utonium explained.

"They can't just destroy Earth and replace it with another one!" Ken said.

"Yeah. We love the planet Earth." Utonium said.

"He's right..." Yamato agreed. "We all have a reason why we're protecting Earth from them."

"If we give up now, the Earth will surely be destroyed." Utonium said.

"And all people, including us, will die." Ken said.

"All I'm saying to you all is, do your best and never give up!" Utonium said.

"Professor's right." Momoko nodded. "We'll do our best to protect Earth!"

The heroes all nodded and they are all motivated.

"Alright, everyone. Let's go!" Momoko ordered.

"Great! Now we're going to prepare the Dynamo, just in case if the bomb can't be defused in time." Utonium said.

"I assume we're going to throw it in space instead, if that happens." Shotaro guessed.

"Exactly." Utonium replied.

"If that's the case, then we'll use Zyuoh King to assist, as well." Yamato suggested.

"Very well." Utonium said. "Oh, and I have one last thing to say..."

"What is it, Professor?" Miyako asked.

"Now go, heroes! The fate of Earth is in your hands now!" Utonium said.

The heroes all nodded and then goes outside to confront Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. Meanwhile, in the gathering place...

"That can't be good. If they succeeded, Earth will be no more." Akaranger said.

"Then we must make haste. Let's go!" Ichigou said, as he, Akaranger and Accel then goes inside the Gokai Galleon.

"Do we all have the Riders and Sentais on board?" Akaranger asked both Decade and Gokai Red.

"Well, other than the Riders and Sentais that were already in New Townsville, we have everyone on board." Decade explained.

"Alright, everyone. We're going to save this planet from them!" Ichigou said, standing in front of the audience.

"We are going to lend our powers to protect the Earth!" Akaranger said.

"We all loved the planet Earth. We all become heroes for one reason: to protect our beloved planet!" Ichigou said.

"And now, I'm asking to all of you..." Ichigou said.

"Let us do our best. Give it everything you got in our battle against Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack." Akaranger continued.

"Alright! Marvelous, we're going to New Townsville, now." Ichigou said.

"Very well. Let's get this showy!" Gokai Red said, as he spinned the steering wheel.

The Gokai Galleon then started to ascend on the sky and then took off to go to New Townsville to confront Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack.


	9. Chapter 7 - The Final Stand, Part 1

**Chapter 7: The Final Stand, Part 1**

Somewhere in New Townsville, Narutaki, Achidos Gill, Adel, Ginis and HIM can be seen standing around alongside their armies of Kamen Rider, Super Sentai and PPGZ villains. Behind them is the Black Dust device.

"Are you sure we should wait for the heroes to come out?" Achidos Gill asked. "We could activate the Black Dust and destroy the Earth alongside them."

"No, that might not be fair. Besides, they would find a way to destroy the Black Dust, if we left them alive." Narutaki replied.

"Ah! It seems that they have arrived." HIM said, as he noticed someone walking towards them.

And it's the Powerpuff Girls Z, Zyuohger and W, Wizard, Drive, Ghost, Spectre, Necrom.

"So, you've come to die, Alain." Adel said.

"Tell me. Why were you with them?" Alain asked.

"I would do everything to create a perfect utopia, even if it means destroying this planet." Adel replied.

"You can't do that, Adel! Many lives will be lost here!" Makoto said.

"Life has no value in our utopia." Adel responded.

"You're wrong! Life is very important!" Takeru said.

"Enough! We'll settle this in a battle." Adel said.

"Once this planet is destroyed, our Blood Games will finally be over!" Ginis said.

"You better not underestimate our planet! We will not give up in protecting the Earth from you!" Yamato said.

"What's so important on this planet that you heroes protected it so much?" Achidos Gill asked.

"It's because of one thing: we loved this planet!" Haruto replied.

"That's right! And that's why we, heroes, exist!" Shotaro said.

"And besides, the Earth is full of wonderful things!" Miyako said.

"Yeah! And I won't let you all waste them!" Kaoru said.

"Hmph! Why don't you just give up already? You're just delaying the inevitable!" Ginis said.

"We will not give up to someone like you!" Yamato said.

"That's right! The people of Earth are now rooting for us." Momoko said.

"And we will not failed them!" Makoto said.

"How pathetic! You are clearly outnumbered, heroes." HIM said.

"We may outnumbered, but we believe in ourselves that we will stop you!" Momoko said.

"That's right. My life, no, our lives are burning brighter!" Takeru said.

"Hmph! We'll see if it still burns brighter after we bested you!" Narutaki said. "Attack, my minions!"

"Alright, everyone. Let us beat them!" Yamato shouted.

"Yeah!" They all shouted.

And they then charged and attacked them. However, after a long battle, they were eventually outmatched and are forced to regroup and they were injured a little bit.

"There's just too many of them!" Kaoru said.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" Narutaki asked.

"How are we able to defeat this many?" Yamato asked.

"Hahahaha! It looks like it's finally over, heroes!" HIM said.

"I thought you put more than a fight, but I'm disappointed!" Narutaki said.

"Now, say goodbye, heroes!" Achidos Gill said, as he was about to order them to finish them off, but then a voice can be heard.

"Wait!"

Everyone then looked at the sky and the Gokai Galleon can be seen going towards their direction.

"The Gokai Galleon!" Shotaro said.

The Gokai Galleon then slowly lands on the field.

"Wow! It really is the Gokai Galleon!" Momoko happily said.

Decade and Gokai Red then jumps from the galleon to the field.

"Decade!" Narutaki angrily said.

"It's been a while, Narutaki. I see that you're still leading Dai-Shocker in my absence." Decade said.

"You're supposed to be the Destroyer of Worlds and yet you're here, battling against us." Narutaki said.

"I may be the Destroyer of Worlds, but Earth is my true home! I can't simply destroy this planet." Decade replied.

"What about you, Captain Marvelous? You're not even from this planet." Achidos Gill asked.

"This may not be our home, but one of my friends live in this planet and because of that, I will protect it, for his sake." Marvelous replied.

Decade and Gokai Red then turns their attention to the heroes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone." Marvelous said.

"Yeah. I guess we came in too late." Decade said.

"Nah, you came here just in time!" Shotaro said.

Gokai Red then looks at Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru.

"So, this must be the Powerpuff Girls, eh?" Marvelous said.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Marvelous." Momoko nervously said.

"Oh? You have heard of us?" Marvelous asked.

"O-of course! I know every single Sentai and Riders!" Momoko happily said.

"I see...You're just like Gai. I believe you two would get along." Marvelous said.

"You two may have arrived, but you're still outnumbered!" Narutaki said.

"I don't think so!" A voice said.

Ichigou and Akaranger then jumped from the ship to the field.

"Whoa! Kamen Rider Ichigou and Akaranger as well?" Momoko asked.

"Dai-Shocker! Your reign of destructions are over!" Ichigou said.

"As long as we are here, your plans will not succeed!" Akaranger said.

"Hmph! You talk all you want, that doesn't change the fact that you're still outnumbered!" Achidos Gill said.

"Did you really think we wouldn't come here without reinforcements?" Decade asked.

"What?" Narutaki asked in a shock.

And then all Riders, except some riders from Ryuki, and Sentai teams from Goranger to Ninninger came out from the ship to the field.

"Wow! I can't believe it! All the Riders and Sentais are here." Momoko happily said.

"Well, this finally started to get interesting..." HIM said.

"Hmph! I don't care how many there are, no one can defeat us!" Ginis said.

"Attack!"

And then the final battle has begun. Both sides were giving their best in fighting each other, but the Riders and Sentais have the advantage. In the other side, Drive can be seen fighting off some Youkai minions, but the Ninningers came in and assist him.

"Looks like you need some help." Akaninger said.

"Thanks. Alright, everyone. Let's take them for a ride!" Shinnosuke said.

"Yeah!" The Ninningers nodded, as they attacked the Youkais.

And together, they managed to weaken them enough for Drive and Akaninger to use their finisher on them.

 **HISSATSU! FULL THROTTLE! SPEED!**

 **THE WAZA! NINJA ISSEN!**

"I-Impossible! How could this happen...?!" The minion said before he and the other exploded.

Meanwhile, Double can be seen fighting Dopants alongside the Goseigers.

"Let's finish them!" Gosei Red said.

"Yeah!" Double nodded.

 **JOKER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

"Gosei Buster!" The Goseigers shouted.

"Joker Extreme!" Double shouted.

"Punish!" Gosei Red shouted.

Double and the Goseiger's Gosei Buster attack has collided on the remaining Dopant, causing it to explode afterwards.

"Nice one, Goseiger." Double said as he gave them a thumbs-up.

In the other side, the Kyoryugers can be seen fighting Deboss and Phantoms and Wizard came in to assist them.

"Hey, Wizard! It's nice to see you again." Kyoryu Red said.

"Same to you." Wizard said. "Now, shall we finish them off?"

"Yeah! Let's go, everyone!" Kyoryu Red said.

 **VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST!**

"Zyuden Brave Finish!" The Kyoryuger shouted, as they simultaneously shoots their Gaburivolver at the remaining monster, while at the same time, Wizard's Kick Strike connects.

And after that, the monster explodes.

"Phew." Wizard said.

In the other side, Ghost can be seen fighting Adel, who transformed into Ultima and Ginis, alongside some Ganma and Deathgalians with them.

"What's the matter? Is that all you got?" Adel asked.

The Zyuohgers blasts Adel away and Ginis is injured, thanks to Spectre and Necrom's intervention.

"Let's finish this, Takeru!" Yamato said.

"Okay." Takeru nodded.

 **DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA SLASH!**

"Zyuoh Slash!" Yamato shouted.

Yamato and Takeru then slashes them with their swords, causing them to explode.

"Damnit! I'm out for now. But next time we meet, we will fulfill our promise..." Adel said, as he used a Ganma Hole to escape.

"This isn't over, heroes! Once I recovered, I will never stop at destroying the planet..." Ginis said, as he, too, escaped.

With only Narutaki, Achidos Gill, and HIM remaining, Decade, Gokai Red and the Powerpuff Girls confront them.

"It's all over, Narutaki! Your armies had diminished." Decade said.

"I don't think so!" Narutaki said, as he pressed the button on the Black Dust, causing to start the countdown.

"Oh no! The Black Dust is activating!" Momoko said in a shock.

"What?" Marvelous said in a shock.

"Hahahaha! There's no way to deactivate the device." Narutaki said.

"Damn you, Narutaki!" Decade angrily said.

"Achidos Gill, HIM, take care of them. Make sure they never touch the device." Narutaki ordered.

"With pleasure!" HIM said.

"We'll deal with them." Achidos Gill said.

Narutaki then escapes through the portal. Achidos Gill and HIM are now fighting against Decade, Gokai Red and the Powerpuff Girls.


	10. Chapter 8 - The Final Stand, Part 2

**Chapter 8: The Final Stand, Part 2**

The Powerpuff Girls then warned the others about the Black Dust activating.

"Everyone! The Black Dust is activating!" Momoko shouted.

"What?" Takeru shockingly said.

"Then, how do we defused it?" Shinnosuke wondered.

"Leave it to us! Let's go, everyone!" Yamato replied.

The Zyuohgers then summons the Zyuoh Cubes and proceeded to form into Zyuoh King.

"Doubutsu Gattai!" Yamato shouted.

 **EAGLE! SHARK! LION!**

He then spins it twice and the transformation occured. After a long sequence, Zyuoh King was formed.

 **ZYUOH KING!**

"Zyuoh King, ready!" Yamato, Sera and Leo said.

They then tried to grab the Black Dust, but they were intercepted by Mojo in his own robot.

"Hahaha! Did you forget about Mojo?" Mojo asked, as he attacked the Zyuoh King again.

"Damnit! How are we able to defeat that thing?" Yamato asked.

"Oh no! The Zyuohgers are in trouble!" Momoko said in a worry.

"What do we do?" Miyako asked.

"We should call the Professor!" Kaoru suggested.

Momoko then calls Professor Utonium.

"Professor!" Momoko shouted.

"What is it, Momoko?" Utonium asked.

"Is the Dynamo Z ready?" Momoko asked.

"Yes, it's ready. You need to get back here and pilot it!" Ken said.

"Got it. Alright, girls. Let's return to the lab and get Dynamo Z!" Momoko said.

"But who would deal with HIM while we're gone?" Miyako asked.

"I'll deal with this monster. Now, go and get the robot!" Decade replied.

"Alright. Let's go, girls!" Momoko said, as she and the girls flew off.

"Oh, you think you can defeat me? How pathetic!" HIM said to Decade.

"We'll see about that!" Decade said, as they began to battle.

Meanwhile, Gokai Red and Achidos Gill are still battling, but he managed to weaken him.

"I-Impossible!" Achidos Gill ranted.

"It's over, Achidos Gill! It's time to finish you off once and for all!" He said.

 **FINAL WAVE!**

He then combines the projectiles of Gokai Gun and Gokai Sabre to form a bigger projectile that damages Achidos Gill.

"Aaaahhhhh!" His last words before exploding.

Meanwhile in Prof. Utonium's lab, the girls finally arrived.

"Oh, you're here!" Utonium said.

"Is it ready?" Momoko asked.

"Yes it is! Now go!" Utonium said.

The girls then goes into the room with three planes designated for them and they go into their respective plane.

"Alright! You ready, girls?" Momoko asked.

"We're all ready!" Both of them replied.

"Girls, you're all ready to launch." Ken said.

"Launch!" The three girls shouted.

They launched their planes and then combines the three plane together and formed Dynamo Blossom Z.

"Alright, girls! Let's help the Zyuohgers!" Momoko said, as they flew off to the location.

Meanwhile, Decade and Gokai Red tried to fight HIM, but he's too powerful.

"What's the matter? Can't hit me?" HIM taunted the two.

"He's too strong..." Gokai Red said.

Ghost, Spectre and Necrom then fights HIM, but they, too, weren't enough to take him down.

"You starting to bore me!" HIM ranted.

"What do we do?" Takeru asked.

Then, the Dynamo Z has arrived and assists Zyuoh King.

"What? It's the Powerpuff Girls' robot!" Mojo angrily said.

"Whoa! That's a cool-looking robot!" Yamato said.

"Damn you, Powerpuff Girls!" Mojo said.

"Yamato, let's fight together!" Momoko said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Yamato said.

Dynamo Z and Zyuoh King started to gang up on Mojo Robot, but he managed to damage both of them.

"Hahahaha! Even if you two ganged up on Mojo, you still can't beat me!" Mojo said.

Professor Utonium then contacted the girl.

"Girls!" Utonium said.

"What is it, Professor?" Momoko asked.

"I've scanned Mojo's robot. Apparently, the head is it's weakness." Utonium explained.

"So, we have to hit his head to shut him down?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, that is the only way!" Ken replied.

"Alright, girls! Let's hit the head!"

Meanwhile, Ghost, Spectre and Necrom are still struggling fighting against HIM.

"Hahahaha! Is that all you've got, heroes? I thought you were better than that!" HIM said.

"Damn! If only we could use someone's power..." Takeru said.

And suddenly, the girl's weapons start floating.

"Huh? What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"Our weapons...They're floating!" Momoko replied.

After that, the weapons then started going towards Ghost, Spectre and Necrom.

"These are..." Takeru said.

Ghost, Spectre and Necrom then performs a ritual, where they placed their hand in front of the weapon and spins their hand. After that, the Blossom Ghost Parka, Bubbles Ghost Parka and Buttercup Ghost Parka came out of their respective weapons and forms into an Eyecon.

Ghost receives the Blossom Damashii, Spectre receives the Bubbles Damashii and Necrom receives the Buttercup Damashii. They then proceed to use their respective Eyecons to transform.

 **KAIGAN! BLOSSOM! THE POWERFUL LEADER, THE SUPERHERO FAN!**

 **KAIGAN! BUBBLES! THE CUTEST GIRL, THE ANIMAL TALKER!**

 **TENGAN! BUTTERCUP! MEGA ULORD! POUND THE INVADER!**

"Whoa, we have their powers now." Takeru said.

"What's the meaning of this?" HIM ranted.

"Alright, let's go!"

The three riders grab their weapons and start fighting HIM. This time, they were able to weaken HIM.

"How could this be? I beated you once...Why?" HIM asked.

"We believe in ourselves, that's why!" Takeru replied, as they activated their finisher.

 **DAI-TENGAN! BUTTERCUP! OMEGA ULORD!**

Necrom then uses his hammer on HIM, sending him flying towards Spectre.

 **DAI-KAIGAN! BUBBLES! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Spectre then uses his bubble blower to create a big bubble to trap HIM in.

 **DAI-KAIGAN! BLOSSOM! OMEGA DRIVE!**

Takeru then raises his yo-yo.

"Takeru, use my power!" Makoto said, as he uses his bubble blower to produce more bubbles.

"Finish him for good, Takeru!" Alain said, as he redirects the bubbles toward Takeru's yo-yo using hammer, causing the yo-yo to absorb the bubbles.

"This is..." Takeru wondered.

"No, not that!" HIM angrily said.

"HIM, this is the combined power of Powerpuff Girls and Kamen Riders!" Takeru said.

"Triple Power Electro Shot!" Takeru shouted.

The yo-yo then splits into two, producing electricity. That caused HIM to get electrocuted.

"T-This is impossible!" HIM said, before he explodes and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Zyuoh King and Dynamo Z managed to weaken Mojo long enough for the Zyuohgers to use their finisher.

"King Sword Zyuoh Slash!"

Zyuoh King then slashes the Mojo Robot, causing it to explode and blows Mojo away.

"Alright, we did it!" Momoko said.

Utonium then interrupts them.

"It's too early to celebrate yet, girls!" Utonium said.

"Yeah. The Black Dust is still operating." Yamato said.

The Black Dust only has 1 minute before it explodes.

"Oh, yeah, right. We need to get out of Earth." Momoko said.

Dynamo Z and Zyuoh King then grabs the Black Dust and went into space and throw it there. Once they reached in space, they realized that the Black Dust is about to explode in 10 seconds.

"Oh no! We have to be quick!" Momoko said.

"We'll handle it!" Yamato said, as Zyuoh King used his King Sword and hit the Black Dust, causing it to fly further from them and they then quickly goes back to Earth, but suddenly the Black Dust finally explodes, and the two robots were damaged from it.


End file.
